


Bound

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [8]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e03 Fearful Symmetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does James have tickets to <em>Fallen: a meditation on the postlapsarian female gender identity</em>?  What would be the draw for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This has been banging around in my head for a couple of weeks and I had to get it out.   
> Not beta'd, all errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them. just playing, promise to put them back.

  
  
_ "Opens this week... I've got tickets." _   
  
Maybe _you_ think torture and bondage are “beyond the ken of a nice theology student” like myself; you’re wrong.    
  
I know your history; that you were in Vice.  You came through that filth better than many; grounded by Val and the children, you were partially cleansed each time you went home.  Even if you didn't realise it then.  
  
I was never earthed, nor earthy, but I have been bound.  
  
Bound by my childhood.  
Bound by my faith.  
Tortured by my memories.  
Bound by my duty as a police officer.  
Now, bound, bonded to you.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> End notes: In Whom The Gods Would Destroy, while discussing the “Sons of the Twice Born” and drug use, Lewis says to Hathaway “Drugs was there big thing; might be some pretty embarrassing moments coming between them – stuff that’s way _beyond the ken of a nice theology student like yourself_.”


End file.
